


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: Fareeha heads home for Christmas with Ana. Angela rushes to join her.(Written for a secret santa exchange for the wonderful Amali)





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a secret santa exchange in the pharmercy discord for the lovely Amali <3 I'm sorry this is so late, but I hope you like it!

Angela had always been one of the Overwatch members that stayed on duty during Christmas time. One of her teammates would occasionally try to persuade her to at least take a night off, to let someone else take her place, but she refused to. She couldn’t justify taking the night off and making someone who actually had family to see take her place. It was so rare that anyone had enough time off to go visit their families, and she wanted everyone who could to take advantage of it. With her family constantly away for work, all that was waiting for her was an empty apartment and bottles of wine.

However, that was all before her and Fareeha had started dating. When Ana was still missing, Fareeha would be one of the people to stay in the base with her, and when her and Angela finally stopped dancing around each other and actually started dating, it was surprisingly wonderful. They would cover their rooms with makeshift decorations, and sleep curled together at night. On Christmas day, they would try to cobble together a nice dinner, and would shyly exchange presents.

They started looking forward to their little tradition, but it changed when Ana came back. When Christmas rolled around, Fareeha went back home with Ana at Angela’s insistence. She had been hesitant, pestering Angela to make sure she was alright staying at the base, and Angela assured her she’d be fine alone. She refused to allow Fareeha to spend Christmas away from her mother, especially when Ana had pulled her aside and invited her to come visit, if she was able to get the time off.

“You took care of Fareeha while I was gone,” Ana said, wrinkles appearing around her eyes when she smiled. “You’ll always have somewhere to stay with us.”

Angela quickly wiped away her tears and tried to focus on her work, embarrassed by how much those words touched her. But her mind was filled with images of spending Christmas with Fareeha in a proper home, with an actual bed to sleep on and Christmas lights and home cooked meals. Even if they didn’t get any of that, just a single night without the looming threat of a Talon attack would bring her inexplicable joy.

She glanced out of the infirmary window and saw Fareeha, Jesse, and Ana loading into a small jet. When they were out of sight, her resolve strengthened and she marched out of the room.

***

It was late by the time Angela reached the small home, tired from the flight and lugging her small bag of belongings along. She had taken a commercial flight to Canada, and the rickety plane and wailing children in the cramped space, mixed with the leftover frustration from fighting with Soldier to get some time off, had left her teeth on edge. But not of it mattered now; she was almost to the address Ana had sent her in a text. She was almost back with Fareeha.

During the taxi ride over, Angela had been worried the two would have been asleep, but she could see that the lights were on through the windows. 

There was only a few moments of baited breath between her knocking on the door before Ana opened it, a wide grin on her face at the sight of Angela. She pulled her into a hug, her warmth driving away the icy cold air that had seeped through her jacket. 

“I was worried you weren’t going to make it,” Ana said as she pulled away, dusting snow off of Angela’s shoulders.

“My flight was delayed,” Angela said, smiling ruefully at her.

Ana clapped Angela on her shoulder fondly. “At least you’re here now,” she said, taking Angela's bags and setting them in front of the stairs leading to the second floor. “Fareeha’s been moping around since she left the base.”

Ana’s words sent a small thrill of guilt and happiness running through her. While she hated the idea of Fareeha being sad, she couldn’t help but feel a bit warmed that her girlfriend was missing her as much as Angela was missing her.

“She’s in there,” Ana said, pointing into a room that Angela assumed to be the living room. “I’ll give you two some time to yourselves.” She took Angela’s face in her hands and pressed a motherly kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad you’re here, sweetheart.”

Angela beamed at her, before taking a deep breath and moving into the living room.

The sight of Fareeha was so adorable and beautiful it made Angela almost choke up. Sitting in the big armchair by the fire, she had three blankets wrapped around her so only her head and hands could be seen. On the TV was some classic Christmas movie that Angela vaguely recognized, but she couldn’t bother to focus enough to figure out what it was.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

Fareeha’s eyes went comically wide, head whipping around to face Angela. She scrambled to stand, throwing the off the blankets and inadvertently tossing the corner of one into the fireplace. She shouted in surprise, yanking the blanket out of the fireplace and patting out the bits that were beginning to smolder dangerously.

Embarrassment washed over her and she glared at where Angela was wheezing with laughter, leaning against the doorway for support. The glare slipped off of Fareeha’s face, replaced by a soft smile as she stood up and went to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Haven’t we had discussions about you sneaking up on me?” Fareeha asked playfully, bumping their noses together.

“Perhaps,” Angela hummed in agreement. “We’ve also had discussions about your clumsy self being next to open flames.” She laughed as Fareeha shushed her and kissed her, halting her from saying anything else.

“What are you doing here?” Fareeha asked breathlessly when she pulled away.

“I pulled some strings to come see you,” Angela said, smiling coyly as she rested her hands on Fareeha’s shoulders. “Soldier’s still there, and some others are coming back tomorrow.”

“How long do you have off?”

“Until New Year’s.”

Fareeha’s grin was so wide it made her cheeks hurt. She shifted and pulled Angela closer, stealing another kiss. “Perfect,” she breathed. “That’s…” She made a joyful noise and buried her face in Angela’s shoulder, making the other woman laugh at the ticklish sensation and push her away.

“But how did you know where I was?” Fareeha asked, fussing around Angela, unwinding her scarf and unzipping her jacket to take it off. “Oh my god, how are you  _ still  _ freezing? We have the heater on  _ and  _ a fire going.” Fareeha yipped and shied away when Angela snuck her hands up her shirt, snickering.

“Ana invited me before you guys left,” she explained. “I think she told Soldier and Winston to give me some time off. I didn’t have to bribe them with anything. A lot of begging, but no bribing.”

“Remind me to make breakfast for Mom in the morning,” Fareeha said, smirking into Angela’s shoulder.

“You were being a pain in my neck,” Ana called from the kitchen. “If you sighed any harder you would’ve blown the damn house down. I couldn’t  _ wait _ for her to get here.”

Angela laughed as Fareeha muttered something under her breath, bashfully hiding her face. Angela lifted her face with a gentle hand on her cheek.

“I missed you, too,” she said earnestly, staring lovingly at her girlfriend. “I think we have a lot of cuddling to make up for, don’t you think?”

“Don’t you dare have sex on the couch!”

“ _ Mom! _ ”

Fareeha and Angela curled around each other on the couch, starting up a new movie that neither of them paid much attention to, busy exchanging gentle kisses and staring lovingly at each other and drifting closer and closer to sleep. Angela was nearly asleep when Fareeha abruptly cursed, smacking her forehead with the heel of her palm. Angela made a questioning noise, pillowing her chin on Fareeha’s chest to blearily look at her.

“I don’t have your Christmas present,” Fareeha huffed, running a hand down her face. “It’s on its way to the base, not here.”

Angela smiled, her heart warm. “Don’t worry about that,” she said, running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair. “We can open our presents later, when we’re back. I’m not worried about it. Being with you is enough of a present, anyway.”

Fareeha’s face softened, and she shared a kiss with Angela. She fussed with the blankets, untangling them and making sure that they were both covered equally, before wrapping both of her arms around Angela and focusing again on the movie.

A few hours later, Ana walked in carrying a tray with three cups and a tea kettle, but she stopped in the doorway. She smiled fondly at the couch, where Angela was fast asleep and Fareeha was on her way to joining her. She silently left the room, turning off the lights. The lights decorating the tree and the fire illuminated the two of them were the only things illuminating the girlfriends as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so nervous to post this. It's not the first pharmercy thing I've written, but it's the first that I'm posting and I'm super anxious about it ;-; but thank you for reading <3


End file.
